The present invention relates to walking exercisers, and more particularly to a simple structure of walking exerciser which keeps the pedal frames in horizontal when the pedal frames are moved with the legs along an oval track.
This present invention provides an improved structure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/944,587. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a step exercising apparatus according to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/736,006. A step exerciser in accordance with this present invention comprises a main shaft 1 having a downwardly vertically extended front rod 11 and a downwardly vertically extended rear rod 12 at its two opposite ends, a transverse rear bar 2 fixedly connected to the downwardly vertically extended rear rod 12 of the main shaft 1 for supporting it on the ground, a horizontally disposed barrel 13 fixedly connected to the downwardly vertically extended front rod 11 of the main shaft 1 for supporting it on the ground, two horizontal tubes 21 connected to the horizontally disposed barrel 13 at two opposite sides by an axle 14 and two end caps 3, and two oscillating bars 4 turned about the axle 14 and connected between the barrel 13 of the main shaft 1 and the horizontal tubes 21. Each oscillating bar 4 has a bottom end terminating in a horizontal barrel 41 sleeved on the axle 14 and connected between the barrel 13 of the main shaft 1 and one horizontal tube 21 by ring caps 31, and a top end terminating in a pair of upwardly extended parallel lugs 42. Two front links 5 are provided having a respective front end respectively pivoted to the oscillating bars 4 below the upwardly extended parallel lugs 42. Two rear links 51 are provided having a respective notched front end 52 respectively pivoted to the rear ends of the front links 5 remote from the oscillating bars 4. Two actuating bars 9 are provided having a respective pair of downwardly extended parallel lugs 92 at the rear end respectively pivoted to the rear ends of the rear links 51 remote from the front links 5, and a respective pair of forwardly extended parallel lugs 91 respectively pivoted to the upwardly extended parallel lugs 42 of the oscillating bars 4. The main shaft 1 further comprises a front wheel slot 15 and a rear wheel slot 16. A driving wheel 16 is revolvably supported in the rear wheel slot 16. A fly wheel 8 is revolvably supported in the front wheel slot 15 and coupled to the driving wheel 16 by a transmission belt 17. Two cranks 6 are bilaterally coupled between the driving wheel 16 and the rear links 51.
Two foot plates B are respectively and fixedly mounted on the actuating bars 9, two handlebars C are provided having a respective bottom end respectively pivoted to the upwardly extended parallel lugs 42 of the oscillating bars 4 and the forwardly extended parallel lugs 91 of the actuating bars 9; a step counter A is mounted on the main shaft 1 at the front side between the handlebars 9. The bottom end of each handlebar C is preferably made having a friction ring disposed in contact with the front end of the corresponding actuating bar 9 so that the handlebars C can be turned to impart a resisting force to the actuating bars 9 when the user pedals the foot plates B.
When the user steps on the foot plates B alternatively, the rear links 51 are alternatively forced by the actuating bars 9 to turn the driving wheel 7, causing the flywheel 8 to be turned by the transmission belt 17. Because the rear links 51 are respectively pivoted to the front links 5 and the front links 5 are respectively pivoted to the oscillating bars 4, the actuating bars 9 are forced to move along an oval track when the foot plates B are pedaled.
The structure of invention of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/736,006 is complicated. The foot plates are inclining with truning buring the action. It doesn't have choice and fun. This structure of step exercising apparatus is functional. However, this structure of step exercising apparatus cannot help the user to simulate actual walking exercises because the foot pedals of the step exercising apparatus are tilted up and down when pedaling.